Deтencιón
by daliachicacereal
Summary: Nunca había pisado el territorio del aula de Detención, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero si era para ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas, lo haría. Y si tenía que soportar todas las tardes a un pelirrojo arrogante y abusivo, también lo haría, aunque terminara con los nervios de punta.
1. Chapter 1

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Two-Shot. Malas palabras.

**P**areja: **M**omokox**B**rick.

* * *

><p>●๋• ( <span>Deтencιón<span> ) ●๋•

Momoko Akatsutsumi era del tipo de chica en la que en la escuela se le denominaría como una estudiante ejemplar; generalmente tenía buenas calificaciones, era sociable, amable y jamás había pisado el territorio del aula de Detención. Y jamás lo haría, se decía ella misma cada vez que se sentaba en el banquito del jardín de la escuela que daba de vista a aquella aula en donde entraban los malos estudiantes, aquellos que no se comportaban en clases o en los descansos.

—No sé cómo Kaoru soporta estar todas las tarde allí —había comentado su amiga rubia, que se mantenía a su costado, comiéndose un sándwich y observando como la pelinegra se despedía de ellas con un alegre ademán para luego entrar en la sala de Detención—. Creo que debe ser horrible.

—Si tienes a tu novio allí —dijo Momoko— no creo que se le haga tan aburrido.

—Ah, es cierto —la rubia asintió, dándole la razón, y le dio una segunda mascada a su sándwich—, Butch también está allí todos los días.

—De todas formas, creo que si fuera ella, con novio o no, no soportaría estar encerrada allí.

—Sí, con todos esos maestros vigilando hasta qué músculo mueves —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven Gotokuji—. Además... —la frase quedó en el aire, ya que la rubia había fijado toda su concentración en un par de chicos que entraban a paso lento y despreocupado al aula, más bien al rubio, pensó Momoko. Rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a su amiga—. ¿Qué?

—"¿Qué?" —la imitó, creando un gesto de retrasada mental con su rostro—. Miyako, detesto cuando te quedas como idiota viendo a los chicos.

La rubia se sonrojó.

—No lo digas en plural —le dijo, algo molesta. Al ver la cara de confusión de su pelirroja amiga, aclaró—. Que no digas "Los chicos" me haces parecer una guarra o algo.

—Pero si es lo que haces: Miras a los chicos —se cruzó de brazos y, al momento de abrir su boca nuevamente, pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —chilló—. Tú miras al Him rubio, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Ámbar? ¿Beemor?

—Boomer —le corrigió—. Y no lo miro...

Momoko rió fuerte y con ganas.

—Ah, claro que no, solo lo miras inconscientemente y se te cae la baba también inconscientemente, debe ser eso, sí.

La joven Gotokuji la ignoró con descaro y se dedicó a dar las últimas mascadas a su sándwich.

Momoko notó como el rubio se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta, en compañía de otros dos chicos, uno de ellos era el novio de su amiga pelinegra, el otro tenía cabello pelirrojo, no lo conocía, pero estaba casi segura de que alguna vez lo había visto en los pasillos de la escuela.

Boomer —según Miyako— se había volteado a observar de reojo a su amiga de ojos azules. Su mirada rosa se dirigió rápidamente hacia la rubia, la cual le había dedicado una sonrisa tímida al muchacho, éste se había vuelto tan rojo como un tómate, tanto que los chicos que lo acompañaban se comenzaron a burlar de él, el rubio solo les daba leves empujones para que se detuvieran.

— ¿Miyako? —Miró a la chica que estaba junto a ella, notando que estaba igual o más de sonrojada que Boomer—. Él te gusta —trató de que su frase sonara como una pregunta, pero sonó más como una afirmación, afirmación que la rubia no se molestó en negar—. ¡Oh Dios, en serio te gusta!

—Momoko, no grites —articuló con apenas mover sus labios—, no quiero que media escuela se entere.

La pelirroja de largo cabello asintió frenéticamente.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —le susurró. Miyako negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué esperas?

—Jamás tengo oportunidad —le respondió entremedio de un suspiro—, no vamos en la misma clase, además siempre está en Detención, y si no lo está, se escapa de las clases y nadie lo logra encontrar.

Momoko le miró concentrada mente; parecía que su amiga realmente deseaba hablar con el rubio. Hizo una mueca de tristeza, y estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo de confortamiento, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tal si vas a Detención y hablas con él allí? —sugirió.

La rubia le miró ilusionada durante unos breves segundos, luego agachó la cabeza y negó con ésta misma.

—No, te he dicho que le temo a Detención, sería imposible para mí entrar allí, de todos modos.

—Yo iré contigo, si quieres —sonrió alegremente, a pesar de haber jurado no entrar jamás allí—. Y no sería imposible, solo tenemos que fastidiar a algún maestro o romper algo y, ¡listo! Estaríamos en un dos por tres allí dentro. Además en Detención está Kaoru, y al parecer su novio es amigo de Boomer, así que se te sería más fácil hablar con él.

— ¿Estás segura? —Momoko asintió—. Creí que dijiste que jamás entrarías allí.

—Sí, lo dije —se encogió de hombros—, pero si tengo que hacerlo para ayudarte, lo haré.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —sonrió amplia mente—. Ahora, busquemos qué cosa haremos para que nos manden a Detención esta misma tarde.

Amabas miraron hacia todas las direcciones, desde los salones de clases hasta los pasillos, en donde una mujer mayor alta y delgada —La Bruja de los Pasillos, según Kaoru—, caminaba inspeccionando que todo estuviera perfectamente.

—Creo que ya encontré a nuestra presa —le anunció a Miyako, que la miró intrigada—. Andando —Momoko se levantó del banquito, no sin antes sacar una porción de cascaras de frutas y envases de dulces—. Saca algunas tú también, Miyako.

Miyako, con el asco que le producía meter las manos en el contenedor de basura, sacó unas cuantas cascaras de bananas.

Al ver que La Bruja de los Pasillos se adentraba en el aula de maestros, corrieron hacia el pasillo, llevando entre sus manos los desechos que sacaron de la basura.

—Ahora haremos algo típico —le dijo Momoko a la rubia, que asintió con la cabeza—. Ya sabes, lo que siempre sale en las películas, algo que no sea tan grave para que nos expulsen —Miyako volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Momoko comenzó a dejar los restos de comida y envases en el suelo, desde el aula de maestros hasta el final del pasillo, en donde comenzaban las escaleras. Miyako la imitaba, siguiendo el camino de restos de basura que había hecho Momoko.

—Listo —la pelirroja sonrió triunfal. Al ver que la puerta del aula de maestros se abría y de ésta salía La Bruja de los Pasillos, le hizo un ademán a Miyako para que se ocultara junto a ella en el interior de los baños—. Ya verás que con esto nos enviaran a Detención en lo que canta un gallo.

—Eso espero —comentó en un murmuro Miyako, que miraba atentamente los pasos de la mujer mayor, que ni siquiera notaba los restos de basura en el suelo, sino que se dedicaba a devorar con la mirada a un maestro treinta años más joven que ella.

Un sonido estrepitoso y un agudo chillido indicaron que la Bruja de los Pasillos se había resbalado con los restos de basura.

Momoko y Miyako asomaron sus cabezas por el umbral de la puerta del baño, al igual que todos los alumnos que aún quedaban en las aulas, y en un par de segundos, la mujer de edad pasaba bajo los pies de las dos chicas y las miradas divertidas de los estudiantes, gritando y resbalándose con algún resto de basura. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio gracias a que se aferró a una silla cualquiera que estaba a un costado del pasillo, dio un paso en falso y resbaló con una cascara de banana que la rubia Gotokuji había dejado distraída mente por allí.

La Bruja de los Pasillos patinó hasta las escaleras. Ambas adolescentes que se ocultaban en el baño, salieron de él y corrieron a su auxilio, pero ya había sido tarde; La mujer se había estrellado con el conserje y ambos cayeron escaleras abajo.

Las risas burlonas se hicieron oír, y los maestros preocupados y alarmados por el fuerte bullicio salieron de sus aulas y corrieron hacia la mujer y al hombre que había sido atropellado por ésta misma.

—La matamos —murmuró Miyako, abatida. Sintió que le hacía falta el aire, y en un par de segundos se imaginó toda su vida detrás de las rejas—. ¡La matamos!

Antes de que pudieran echar a correr, La Bruja de los Pasillos, como si se levantara de la tumba, subió lentamente las escaleras a la vez que las apuntaba con el dedo índice.

—Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji... —siseó furiosa, mientras era perseguida por los maestros que le indicaban que no se moviera o se podía lastimar más—. ¡Vayan con el director! ¡Ahora!

Ambas chicas asintieron frenéticamente y corrieron hacia la Oficina del Director, siendo aplaudidas por los alumnos que seguían burlándose de la mujer que había caído escaleras abajo.

— ¡Miyako! —Le llamó Momoko a la rubia, mientras ambas seguían corriendo—, ¡Con esto tenemos para un año en detención!

— ¡Espero que valga la pena!

—Estoy segura que lo valdrá.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola.

Me fui mucho tiempo, espero que me hayan extrañado, ah que. Eso da igual, lo importante aquí es que volví y con un nuevo fic que tendrá dos capítulos (tal vez tres, pero no es seguro por eso le puse Two-Shot), podría haber hecho este fic como un One-shot, pero saldría demasiado largo y a mí me da flojera y no.

El fic será de la pareja de los rojos (como dice arriba), pero también habrá un poquitín de los verdes y los azules, para los que les gustan esas parejas. Sí, soy un amor por considerarlos a todos, lo sé.

**R**eviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes **sin fines de lucro.**

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Malas palabras.

**P**areja: Momoko**/**Brick.

* * *

><p>●๋• ( <span>Deтencιón<span> ) ●๋•

_Soy una buena mejor amiga._

Una tercera bola de papel llena de baba fue a parar junto a su oreja.

_Soy una buena..._

Un mechón de su cabello fue jalado, seguido de varios jalones más.

_Soy una..._

Su lazo rojo abandonó su cabeza y fue arrojado al suelo acompañado de una carcajada maliciosa.

**Al demonio.**

—Recógelo.

—Oblígame.

Era la tercera vez que le respondía de esa forma. La jodida tercera. Y ni la primera había tenido gracia. Y ninguna la tendría.

— ¡Recógelo!

—Oblígame.

Mientras le dedicaba miradas de muerte que deseaban enterrar mil metros bajo suelo al receptor de estas miradas, pensó que Brick Him podía ser caracterizado en una sola palabra: molesto. Y guapo, tal vez, pero eso ni antes de morirse lo diría, no.

Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de haber sacado a la luz su idea de ir a Detención. Se arrepentía de casi matar a la Bruja de los Pasillos y al conserje. Se arrepentía de no haber obligado a Kaoru para que se sentara a su lado, y en vez de eso, la dejó ir feliz de la vida con Butch. Y también se arrepentía de haberse separado de Miyako. Vale, no. De eso no se arrepentía, porque simplemente nadie se podía arrepentir de oír la alegre risa de la rubia cuando hablaba con Boomer —que estaba al lado de la chica— en aquellos momentos, y mucho menos se podía arrepentir de ver la adorable pareja que formaban los dos allí sentados, chalando sobre quién sabrá qué, sonrojados de vez en cuando o riéndose de cualquier cosa, tal y cómo hacían los enamorados.

Pero por supuesto que a ella no le tocaba la misma suerte.

—Ten —Brick, a su lado, le lanzó su lazo rojo a la cara—. No te vayas a poner a lloriquear, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

_Cariño tu trasero._

—Eres un maleducado —le espetó mirándolo a la cara, deseando estrangularlo ahí mismo.

Se volvió a colocar su lazo rojo sobre su cabello y dio un largo suspiro que dudaba que siquiera fuera escuchado por Brick, ya que el salón de Detención era algo peor que la misma jungla; no había muchos alumnos allí, pero los pocos que había, sabían cómo meter ruido. Algunos se reían estrepitosamente, sacaban la cabeza por la ventana como si nada, hacían guerras de bolas de papel con baba entre sí, usando las mesas como escudos. Vio a una pareja besándose como si estuvieran solos (léase Kaoru y Butch), y a un grupo de chicos lanzando aviones de papel a la cabeza de la maestra encargada de vigilar al grupo de Detención de ese día, que ni parecía importarle nada. Y también estaba el tipejo a su lado. Pelirrojo, ojos rojos, un _poco _lindo, con una ridícula gorra roja en la cabeza, buen físico y vestido como si fuera un maleante rebelde.

¿Que qué hacía su compañero para contribuir en la jungla? Molestarla a ella, claro. ¿Que si tenía otra cosa que hacer? Al parecer no, ya que desde que se había sentado a su lado, no había hecho nada más que fastidiarla. ¿Que por qué ella no hacía nada? Porque ya no quería causar más problemas. ¿Que si era una idiota? Una de las más idiotas posibles en el planeta. No, esperen. En el universo.

—Cariño —canturreó a su lado, jugando esta vez distraída mente con un mechón pelirrojo de la chica. Momoko lo apartó de un manotazo y siguió con la lectura de su revista—, tengo una idea.

—Por favor, no me la digas.

—Luego de que esto termine, no tengo nada que hacer —vio la mueca que Momoko le dirigió y la ignoró olímpicamente para continuar exponiendo su idea—, así que, ¿qué te parece si me invitas a tomar un helado?

Momoko repasó esa frase en su cabeza, y la que más se le remarcó en ella fue la de "_Si me invitas_". A pesar de querer golpearse, no pudo reprimir una risita que escapó de sus labios, algo que sabía que alentaría de sobremanera al Him. Y es que ese tipo era un sinvergüenza de primera, tanto que le causaba risa.

—La idea de invitarte suena tentadora, y aunque me encanta el helado, debo decir que no —notó que el sarcasmo sí había llegado a oídos de Brick, por lo que sonrió con superioridad.

—Entonces, si no queda más remedio, te invito yo. Llámale una cita, si quieres.

No la habían invitado a tantas citas como quisiera ella, y decir que un maleante que estaba más que buenísimo la había invitado a una era más que motivo hasta para alardear con Shirogane. Pero tampoco era para tanto, Momoko Akatsutsumi no estaba taaan desesperada. O al menos, no tanto como le gustaría admitir que lo estaba.

—No —le dijo con voz firme y sin apartar la mirada de su revista, y ya que le vio en la cara que preguntaría "¿Por qué no?", añadió—: no tengo tiempo.

—Tiempo —repitió el pelirrojo, mientras que parecía meditar la palabra que había dicho la chica—. ¿Qué cosas tan importantes tienes que hacer como para que no te quede tiempo para que te invite un helado, eh? ¿Cepillarte el cabello o qué?

—No seas estúpido —chasqueó la lengua, hastiada—. Y no tengo por qué decirte.

—Si no me dices me quedaré con la idea de que lo único en lo que consumes tu tiempo es en cepillarte el cabello.

—Lo que yo haga a ti no te importa.

—Ah, entonces lo de que te cepillas el cabello es un hecho.

—Que no.

—Momoko Akatsutsumi se pasa el día preocupada de su cabello.

—Que no.

—Momoko Akatsutsumi prefiere su cabello antes de que tener vida social.

—Para.

—Momoko Akatsutsumi le gusta más cepillar su cabello antes de que salir con un chico.

Brick vio como Momoko Akatsutsumi —la chica del nombre que estaba repitiendo tan seguidamente que seguro que ya lo tenía grabado a fuego en su cabeza— se volteaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas tan hinchadas y coloradas que parecía un tomate, mientras que negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Porque no quiero! —le gritó casi en la cara, y él la miró extrañado—. ¡No quiero!

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres cepillar tu cabello? ¿No quieres salir con un chico?

—Eso —sonrió altanera y nerviosamente, mientras que con la cabeza asentía—. Sí, eso.

—Oh, ya veo... —Brick puso cara de como si entendiera todo—. ¿Bateas para el otro lado, Momoko? —le preguntó con interés, sumido en sus propias fantasías antes de fijarse en la cara desencajada de la Akatsutsumi.

—... ¿Qué?

—De casualidad, ¿tienes una novia? ¿Han hecho algún vídeo sucio? Porque te lo juro, me encantaría verlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo novia, Brick, me gustan los chicos!

—Pero si has dicho que no quieres salir con un chico —puntualizó, desconfiado—. ¿Qué quieres que piense si me dices eso, tonta?

—Me refería a que no quería salir contigo, estúpido idiota.

—Ah, entonces sí bateas para el otro lado.

— ¡Que no!

Momoko gruñó enfurecida. Brick era insufrible, realmente insufrible. De hecho, nunca había conocido una persona tan molesta y pesada como él, que parecía retorcer todo a su manera, diciendo cosas tan desvergonzadas e incluso siendo él mismo un gran desvergonzado. Lo miró de reojo y lo vio sonriendo mientras jugaba distraída mente con un bolígrafo. Se imaginaba lo que ese chico estaba pensando por solo ver la cara de sucio que ponía en aquellos momentos, y eso le molestaba aún más.

—Te digo que no soy lesbiana, Brick —le aclaró con voz queda—. Y si lo fuera y tuviera algún vídeo o lo que sea, serías la última persona en la tierra en enterarte de que siquiera existe.

—Oh, vamos —el pelirrojo hizo un puchero y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa—, si fueras lesbiana e hicieras eso de no mostrarme el vídeo, serías una aguafiestas.

Momoko no respondió a la protesta del Him porque parecía ser un caso perdido tratar de hacerle entender algo, por lo que cerró la revista que ni siquiera había podido leer bien y se dedicó a hurgar en su bolsillo. A los segundos, sacó una barra de caramelo cubierta de chocolate. Con la boca hecha un total río de baba, se preparó para darle un primer y gran mordisco, pero al sentir un peso extra en su hombro derecho, cerró la boca y miró lentamente hacia su hombro, en donde vio a Brick muy cómodo con su barbilla en el hombro de ella, saboreando también la barra de caramelo de la Akatsutsumi.

—Dame un poco —le exigió con voz suplicante.

—No —Momoko lo miró con desdén y se preparó para darle ella una mordida a su dulce.

—Dame.

—No.

—Momoko, dame.

—Brick, no.

— ¿No? —el Him mayor sonrió con malicia y le arrebató el dulce a la chica sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¡Oye, devuélvemelo!

—No —Brick negó con la cabeza y alzó la mano en la que tenía el caramelo para que la chica del lazo no lo alcanzara—. Me lo comeré yo.

— ¡No, dámelo! ¡Es mío!

— ¿Lo quieres? —ambos se habían levantado, pero ella seguía sin alcanzar su caramelo, ya que Brick era mucho más alta que ella—. Te lo daré si me das algo a cambio.

— ¡Maldición, ya te dije que no tengo ningún estúpido vídeo!

—No es eso, tonta —rodó los ojos, divertido—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato? ¿Lo del helado?

—Ah... —lo recordaba, pero optó por hacerse la idiota—. No, no recuerdo.

—Sí lo recuerdas —afirmó por sí mismo—. Te doy la barra si aceptas ir conmigo a por un helado. Y si quieres, invito yo.

—Vaya, invitarás tú —ironizó, cruzándose de brazos, y miró una vez más a la barra de caramelo que estaba mucho más arriba de su propia cabeza, siendo imposible que ella la alcanzara haciendo lo que hiciera—. Está bien, iré contigo a tomar un helado, pero dame la barra ahora. Sin morderla ni nada.

—Perfecto —le lanzó la barra, y ella a duras penas la logró atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo—. La verdad es que hoy en la tarde no puedo, así que será mañana.

— ¿Mañana? —iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, indicando que se podían ir a casa.

Brick Him se alejó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y ella repasó todo lo ocurrido en su mente; tenía una cita con ese pesado fastidioso. Dios la ayude.

* * *

><p>Era algo obvio que la cita no iba en serio, pensó con cierta amargura, después de todo, el pelirrojo ni siquiera le había dicho la hora o el lugar exacto, y ni siquiera se le había acercado en el día. Lo había visto un par de veces en los pasillos de la escuela o en la cafetería sentando a unas cuantas mesas más de ella, y solo la había mirado un par de veces, pero cada vez que ella le devolvía la mirada, él la apartaba con rapidez. Al recordar todo eso, suspiró. Además de que era obvio que la cita no iba en serio, también era obvio que él la evitaba. No se sentía triste, aunque tal vez sí se sentía un poco... Decepcionada. Se había hecho ya la idea de ir a tomar un helado con ese tipo, y que él llegara al otro día sin siquiera dignarse a hablarle no había entrado en sus planes.<p>

— ¿Adónde vas, Momoko? —Miyako la tomó del brazo antes de que diera un paso para salir de la escuela—. Tenemos que ir a Detención, ¿recuerdas?

La pelirroja Akatsutsumi miró a la chica de coletas que, viéndose más radiante de lo normal, la arrastraba hacia el salón de Detención. No tenía ganas de ir a ese lugar, pero no le diría eso a Miyako, ya que no le había comentado ni a ella ni a Kaoru lo de la cita, y no sentía deseos de explicar lo sucedido, por lo que comenzó a caminar junto a la rubia. En cuanto entraron, se encontraron con el mismo ambiente del día anterior, o tal vez peor, ya que la maestra o maestro encargado de cuidar a los castigados aún no llegaba.

— ¡Miyako!

Momoko vio con una ceja alzada como Boomer llamaba a su amiga, mostrándole a la rubia con una mano lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujos.

—Momoko, ¿no te importa que me siente con él?

La pelirroja miró con atención al rostro de la rubia, que casi le suplicaba. Asintió con la cabeza, de todos modos (y aunque no quería acabar sentada con Brick), ella no era quién como para impedirle tal cosa. Vio como la rubia iba directo hacia Boomer, emocionada al parecer por el cuaderno que el chico sostenía en sus manos, y obviamente también por él mismo. Se decidió en buscar ella un asiento vacío, y si pudiera lo más lejos posible del Him pelirrojo, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? —Se volteó y alzó una ceja al ver a Brick mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Te estaba esperando.

— ¿Eh?

—No me digas "¿Eh?" —Le reprochó mientras le tomaba de la mano—. Vayámonos antes de que llegue algún maestro.

Reprimió el impulso de volver a decir "¿Eh?" cuando se vio arrastrada por segunda vez en el día, esta vez hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

Seguro que en el cap anterior han leído allá arriba "Two-Shot" y todo eso (si es que alguien lo leyó) y que ahora eso ya no está, ¿por qué? Porque no me cayó todo en un solo capítulo, así que lo corté hasta aquí, y luego veré si le hago uno o dos más, pero posiblemente tenga solo uno más, que sería el final. :B

**R**eviews?


End file.
